


Blame it on the Mistletoe (Romantica Style)

by fvalconbridge



Series: OTP Mistletoe Kisses 2012 [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki can see it coming, he isn't stupid and he isn't going to let that pervert kiss him under some mistletoe in front of all those people! He doesn't want to be kissed at all! Misaki should know better than to to under estimate the Great Usami Akihiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe (Romantica Style)

Misaki ducked behind the pillar, he hated these stupid parties and Usagi-san had insisted that if he had to go then he was dragging Misaki along too. They were at the Marukawa publishing Christmas party and Misaki couldn’t be more uncomfortable. He knew that pervert was going to grab him underneath some mistletoe or something. He didn’t want everyone seeing the crap he had to put up with from that crazy author. 

He sighed, at least there were people here that he knew this year and on a bonus he was old enough to drink the wine now! Aikawa was certainly taking advantage of the open bar and could be seen hanging off some guy who she was trying to convince that she was a supermodel. Misaki hid his smile and tried to make himself invisible until it was deemed appropriate for him to go home without him being a killjoy. Maybe he could just drink until he didn’t care?

Actually, looking around him he noticed that there was more than a few people that were quite drunk and oh God! Wow, there was Professor Miyagi, an old English Professor at his university... And some blond guy who was practically hanging off him, he looked kind of familiar but he couldn’t place his face. He hadn’t even knew the guy as gay! He thought he was married? Huh, maybe he just made that up. Misaki cringed as he watched the blond guy pull the Professor under some mistletoe and practically climb all over him, yep, he was definitely gay but he looked like he really didn’t to be under the mistletoe getting off in front of everyone, Misaki could completely relate. 

He had been joking about Mistletoe but now he knew there was some there he knew that it was his time to go. He scanned the crowd for Usagi-San but couldn’t see him, come to think about it, he hadn’t seen him since they arrived. He shrugged; the guy was an adult and could make his own way home. Downing the rest of his drink he slipped through the crowd and managed to make his way outside with no fuss. He let out a sigh of relief.

He hailed a taxi to get home and hoped he would be okay finding the apartment, he was a little more tipsy than he had originally thought. Luckily the driver knew the address and dropped him right outside the building.

He climbed the stairs humming to himself and smiling at the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He was so happy, he was going to get home and eagle spread himself on the bed without that clingy idiot wrapping himself all over him. 

He leaned against the door heavily, for some reason he couldn’t get the key in and the lock kept moving. He got the key in and  
stumbled inside surprised to find the lights on. Had they left them on?

No.

No they had not.

Because there was Akihiko sprawled across the couch with an empty bottle of champagne at his feet and a huge smile on his face and looking right at him. He looked up to see hundreds of branches of mistletoe on the ceiling.

“Son of a—oomph!” Akihiko had closed the distance between them within seconds, kissing Misaki with everything he had.

“Merry Christmas.” The man whispered.

“Get off me pervert, I’m going to bed.” Misaki said, trying to bat his hands off.

“Bed? Now that’s certainly a way to celebrate...”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Misaki argued. “Erg... Okay.” He muttered and gave up, letting Akihiko pick him up and carry him upstairs. It was Christmas after all.


End file.
